


情迷泰兰德

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 2





	情迷泰兰德

肖战下飞机的时候，边往外走边开机，涌进来的信息一大堆，手机足足震了一分钟，本就岌岌可危的电量差点消耗殆尽。王一博的微信消息淹没在一排红点点里，肖战翻了两下，才把他翻出来。

是一张接机口的自拍，背景是曼谷偌大的机场和来往的人流，王一博穿着一件白T外面套了一件黑色带花的衬衫，青春活力阳光男孩，冲他比了个year。

肖战在众多的旅行社选地陪的时候一眼就看到了王一博，中泰混血，会中文，年轻，看照片长得也好看。对方很快加了他的微信，在他到来之前便同他聊了好几天，回答了他各种问题，也问了各种问题，美其名曰了解客户的喜好需求。

肖战拖着行李箱跟着人流走了出来，为了避开国庆节高峰，肖战特意选了九月份过来，反正他工作时间也算自由，再者他十月五号的生日，出门挤旅游景点不如在家跟亲朋好友们过生日。

“嗨！这儿！”王一博举着写有肖战名字的接机牌，努力的踮起脚朝他晃了晃。

肖战停住，往他这边看了过来。

高高瘦瘦的男孩也是一件白色短袖，搭了条牛仔裤，胸前挎个小包，黑色碎发有些挡住了眼睛，下巴又被黑色口罩遮住一大半，就算是来之前为了方便王一博认人发过一次照片，能一眼认出他也不算容易。

“王一博？”肖战走了过来，问。

“是我。你是肖战吧？”王一博也问，“萨瓦迪卡，我是你本次旅行的地陪。”

“哦，萨瓦迪卡，很高兴认识你。”肖战晃了晃头，又朝他伸手，王一博长得和照片上差不多，也可以说更好看，照片上还有些严肃的样子，此刻却是笑的。王一博忙改用一只手拿接机牌，也将右手伸了过去，握住肖战的右手。

王一博的手掌很大，肖战看着这个比自己矮了一点的男孩手掌却大了自己一圈，也不知道在想什么，回过神来王一博已经松开手了。

“走吧。”王一博帮他拖过行李箱，“我的车停在那边了。”

开车的时候，王一博喊了一声：“欢迎来到泰国！”然后一脚油门轰了出去，副驾的肖战还正在摘口罩呢，吓得赶紧手忙脚乱的扯了安全带系上。

“要死了，慢点。”肖战说道。

“噢，对不起。”王一博委屈的瘪瘪嘴，放慢了速度，“我以为你喜欢呢。”

肖战看他委屈，又有点后悔自己语气不善，从包里掏出个棒棒糖递过去，“没有啦，只是突然一下没准备好。吃个糖？”

“噢。”王一博瞟了一眼棒棒糖，“我开着车呢。”

肖战帮他撕开，一下怼到他嘴里。

“哎哟。”王一博牙被磕了一下，才含住。

“大锅，您…够阔以的…”王一博含糊不清的说道。

“好好开车。”肖战抿了抿唇角，又拿出一根棒棒糖自己含上了。

王一博给他送到酒店，陪他check in，又一路送到房间。棒棒糖还没吃完，王一博靠在房间外的墙壁上，低着头，一手拿着，有一下没一下的舔着。

肖战逛了一圈，对房间颇为满意，回头发现王一博人丢了，走到门口探了个脑袋出来问：“你怎么不进来？”

王一博立刻站直了，看着他，“噢，没有。”

“那就进来呗。”肖战招了招手。

王一博翻出手机给肖战念他制定的行程计划，但肖战一个字都不想听，他倒在床上，扑腾着大喊说：“取消取消都取消，我好困，我要睡觉。”

王一博有些呆住，“是你说你一到就马上要去吃这边的特色菜的。”

“天大地大睡觉最大。”肖战又扑腾了一下，他问：“你饿吗？你可以先去吃饭，再回来找我，饭钱我给你报销。”

王一博：……

“拜托让我睡觉。”肖战双手合十。

“那你要睡到什么时候啊？”王一博问。

“不知道。”肖战又把手摊开，耸耸肩，“大概睡到晚上吧！”

“我早饭吃的晚，现在也不饿，我等你吧。”王一博说道，“我去酒店大堂等你。”

“诶？”肖战忙伸手拉着他，“为什么呀？”

“什么为什么？”王一博问。

“为什么要去酒店大堂等？”肖战拉着他，手臂绷的直直的，扯着王一博衬衫的一角。

“我……你不是要睡觉吗？”王一博看他手臂辛苦，往床边挪了两步，“难道要我看着你睡觉？”

“不可以吗？”肖战问。

“我是地陪，不是三陪。”王一博开着玩笑，心脏却突然紧张起来。。

“是吗？”肖战松开他的衣角，去拉他的手，这手掌握住他的手的时候，还有握住方向盘的时候，肖战就在看。

王一博一激灵，整个人都被肖战的触碰电了一下似的，他低下头，肖战也正看着他，白T的领口歪了，露出一大片凸起的锁骨。

王一博的喉结不自觉的滑动了一下，又把眼神偏开，肖战却看的明明白白，他轻笑一声，手指在王一博掌心滑动了一下，问：“在车上的时候偷看我多少次了，怎么到了酒店，房间都不敢进了呢？”

王一博脸一下红透了，仿佛被戳破心事的处男，他皮肤白，便显得脸上尤其的红，耳朵尖也是红的，反应生涩又有趣。

肖战就着他的手用力，坐了起来，王一博被他拉的弯了下腰，视线同他对上，掌心微湿。

“为什么一直偷看我？我好看吗？”肖战问。

王一博一只手被他拉着，无处可躲的样子，可肖战也确实好看，称得上一句秀色可餐，尤其是眼睛，躺着的时候完全露了出来，又大又亮，眼尾微微上翘，那双眼皮折出来的线条是他前所未见的漂亮。

“好看。”王一博实话实说。

“你也好看。”肖战说着，忽然凑上去亲了他一下，王一博眨了眨眼，似乎还没反应过来自己被亲了。

“喂。”肖战笑着叫他，“你不是想喊非礼吧？”

王一博垂眼，将视线落在了肖战刚才亲他的唇上，他恍然大悟，肖战说过他天生喜欢刺激，原来是这种刺激。也难怪他一脚油门踩出去，肖战要骂他。

“诶？怎么了？是我想错了吗？”见王一博不说话，肖战好像有些慌了起来，他想放开手，王一博却忽然到反手一把抓住了他的手，“没有。”

“你没想错。”王一博凑过去，也亲了肖战一下。蜻蜓点水般的。

肖战开心起来，他一把搂住王一博的脖子，同王一博接吻，带的王一博压着他一起倒回到了床上。

王一博忍不住伸着舌尖，探到肖战口里，他们俩都吃的菠萝味棒棒糖，酸甜的味道再次蔓延开来，肖战一只手捧着他的脸，另一只手已经伸进了他衣服里，在他后背和腰际抚摸，他有一点点指甲，划过的时候带着一阵瘙痒，王一博直觉再亲下去要出事，可眼下这种情况谁又舍得离开呢？

肖战的唇软，舌也软，吸起来就像果冻，好怕不一小心就给咽下去了。

我没有办法呀，我一点办法都没有！王一博心里一边想着，一边吻的更投入，肖战伸手去脱他的衬衫，他顺从的让他脱，肖战剥完衬衫又去脱他的短袖，他乖乖的举手让他把衣服扯出来。

“你有腹肌！”肖战仿佛发现了什么宝贝般兴奋。

是哦，感谢我自己，我竟然练出了腹肌。王一博心想，手已经带着肖战的手摸到了自己的八块腹肌上。

肖战翻身将他压住，骑在他身上，伸手将自己的衣服脱了下来，他身材也不差，鲨鱼肌都有，看样子两个人都是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉。

“wow。”王一博忍不住赞叹。

“小朋友，你满20了吧？”肖战俯下身，问。

“放心，法定了，22。”王一博回答。

肖战低头同他又接一次吻，王一博抬着下巴，总觉得亲不够。

“泰国也是22吗？”肖战吻的气喘吁吁，趁换气，问。

“你猜呢。”王一博伸手掐住他的下巴，盯着被他亲红的嘴，说，“怎么，怕犯罪？”

“万一你说谎，我搞到未成年呢？”肖战挑着眉问，王一博点点头，露出一个非专业的害怕的表情，“对啊，我说慌了我还没满18岁，哥哥，你放过我吧。”

肖战看着他，伸手往下，插进王一博内裤里，半bo的宝贝一个手已经包不住了，肖战一边滑动着手一边看着王一博微变的表情，问他：“哟，你这未成年，可不小呀。”

“你这嘴，可真不饶人。”王一博在他手里全硬了，肖战还不紧不慢的，王一博心里骂娘，一脚蹬了裤子，反过来又压住了肖战。

“有套吗，哥。”王一博问。

“唉呀，这可上哪找。”肖战抽出手，转而搂住王一博的肩膀，勾着嘴角问，“房间里有没有？”

“要不不戴了，反正我还是处男。”王一博低头咬了他一口，伸手扒他的裤子，肖战一边嚷嚷着“我信你有鬼”，一边挺腰抬腿配合的不得了。

王一博还是在房间里找到了套，肖战订的大床房，怎么可能没有这种玩意儿，泰国的空气听说都有春药，一个酒店能没套吗？不仅有套，润滑剂都有，安排的明明白白。

就像肖战这一趟，是来安排他的一样，从点了他做地陪那一刻开始，就把他也安排的明明白白。他现在甚至都不确定肖战到底是来旅游的，还是来找刺激的。

有各种工具的辅助肖战的身体不难进去，他自己又是想要的，就更加的配合，王一博被他包裹缠绕，感觉自己像是落到了盘丝洞的唐僧。但他也兴奋，肖战既好看又开放，眼睛会放电，几乎要电的他心脏骤停。

而此刻肖战在他身下，被他干的满面桃花一般的红，那双眼睛蓄满了水汽，好像受了多大的欺负一般，但王一博知道他是爽。没来由的，王一博觉得他两身体完美契合。

他随着自己的顶弄而抽着气，腿狠狠的缠着他的腰，手臂却又好似软弱无骨，一定要他握着，才能好好的搭在他肩膀。

他又娇又霸道，顶轻了哼哼，顶重了又皱眉，偏怎样都迷人，只把虽然倒不至于真是处男但性经验确实本就不太丰富的王一博折磨的意乱情迷，不能自持，他头一回遇见这种妖精，栽了个彻底。

王一博射完，肖战还硬着，他委委屈屈的看着王一博，似乎在控诉王一博只顾自己爽，不管他死活。王一博叹了口气，低头含他，又把他伺候了个爽。

肖战是真的睡着了。

王一博极想点根事后烟，但肖战趴在他怀里牢牢压着他，一副你动一下他就要醒的样子，王一博只能忍住。

跟第一次见面的人做爱不算什么。跟第一次见面的人睡觉，还抱的这么紧，怎么看都有点问题。

王一博没法不乱想，想着想着他也睡着了，他还梦见了肖战，肖战来泰国旅游，钱包丢了，他帮他找了回来，然后肖战说要以身相许，他说不要肖战就扑上来要来硬的……

王一博睁开眼睛，房间里暗得不行，抬手看了眼时间，已经是当地时间晚上八点了。淅淅沥沥的水声从卫生间传来，身边空空如也，应该是肖战在洗澡。他也好想洗一洗，不知道肖战让不让他进去。

王一博翻身下床，晃着鸟就去了。

白天没见着全裸且站着的肖战，这会儿一览无遗，那腿是真的长，感觉拎个小孩来就能在他腿上滑滑梯。

肖战回头看他，一愣，又笑了起来，他打开玻璃门冲王一博说，“进来。”

王一博走到花洒下，和肖战面对面站着，没穿鞋，身高差就更加明显。王一博将打湿的头发拢到脑后，问：“你多高啊？”

“183。”肖战伸手帮王一博把掉下来的一缕额发弄上去，“怎么，很介意？”

我好歹也180呢！王一博点点头，“很介意。”

“我听说23窜一窜，你加把劲儿。”肖战笑道，他身上还留着他吮出的红痕，脖子和锁骨处尤其明显，王一博也不知道自己怎么就那么喜欢啃那两条锁骨，大概是啃的时候肖战叫的太动听。

王一博下面动了一下，或者说跳了一下，可耻的又硬了。

“喂，你……”肖战一脸意料之中又预料之外的表情，他转了转眼睛，伸手取下花洒将王一博身后的那块墙壁淋热，王一博靠上去的时候果然就是一片温热。

更温热的还有肖战的口腔。

肖战显然比他更会这一套，欲罢不能中王一博不知打哪儿生出一股嫉妒心，他从肖战嘴里退出去，一把拉起肖战背对着自己压在墙壁上，捏着对方的臀部就要往里去，肖战边扭边大喊救命，也不知道是真是假，听声音挺真的，看表情又挺假的，王一博边咬他的耳朵边问他：你说谁会来救你？

肖战觉得自己羊入虎口，委屈的说：“你这人，就不能回床上吗？怎么，这下套也不要戴了？”

“戴什么戴，都说了我处男。”王一博等他适应，肖战洗的干净，尝起来比之前不同，浑身一股清香，应该是自己带的沐浴露的味道。

“你，处个鬼……”肖战皱着眉，这个姿势让他有点难受，好在王一博虽然矮了他一点，但应该是脸比他小的缘故，腿是一点也没短他一分一毫，王一博掐着他的腰，只觉得两个手一合拢这腰就得断，太瘦了。

“反正没你厉害。”王一博开始动，他双手从后面住肖战的胸，将两颗肉粒搓的挺起，肖战一手抓着花洒下边的水管，一手紧紧抓着王一博的手臂，王一博这次插的又凶又狠，他几乎就要站不住。

“唔，慢点……慢点……”肖战嘴里喊着，下面却吸的紧，王一博知道他口是心非，都什么时候了，我给你慢点，你受得了吗？

肖战当然受不了，他下面也硬的发痛，等不及王一博照顾，自己已经伸手过去抚慰，王一博分出一只手也探了过去，包着肖战的手一起，随着他的动作撸动，肖战整个人都站不住了，靠在他身上，腰却往前挺着，臀更翘了起来，王一博狠狠的艹着，同肖战一起射了出来。

花洒被肖战刚才随手丢在浴缸里，此时正好蓄了大半的水，王一博搂着挂在自己身上的肖战，关了开关把花洒摘了出来，又把肖战放进去。肖战大约被艹狠了，全身红的厉害，软软的趴着，嘴里还嘟囔，“你怎么射里面了。”

“不然呢？”王一博问，你咬的那么紧，我还能有别的地儿吗。

“你给我弄干净。”肖战努力把自己缩了缩，给王一博腾地方，只可惜，事与愿违。王一博只好捧了两捧水洗了把鸟，扯了块浴巾往腰间一系，单膝跪地去给肖战清理。

弄完还要给人裹块浴巾抱回床上，肖战这大高个，王一博差点抱不动，走到床边几乎是用扔的，肖战叫他扔的翻天覆地，摇着头说你怎么这么粗鲁，又喊头晕。

晕你大爷，你多重自己心里没数吗？

王一博去拿吹风机过来，一会儿自己吹，一会儿给肖战吹，还好短发就是比较容易干。

“我饿了。”肖战委委屈屈的喊。

“出去吃？”王一博问，搞完这一通已经快十点了，当然，在曼谷，夜生活才刚刚开始，就看肖战还有没有力气出去浪。

“别了，点外卖吧，我实在不想动了。”肖战一副快精尽人亡的样子。

“我给你点，你想吃什么？”王一博翻出手机，问。

“你说吃什么就吃什么，就那个你说过的，冬荫功？”肖战趴在床上，双手撑着下巴。

“嗯，那给你点了，一会吃完记得扔出去，味道挺重的。”王一博放下手机，说，“我先走了。”

走？肖战立刻起来，一把拉住王一博：“你去哪？”

“回家啊挺晚的了。”王一博看他一眼，“我明天再来接你，带你去大皇宫。”

“你不要走了吧。”肖战抱住他的腰，把脸放他腿上。

“为什么？”王一博问。

“我说别走就别走，哪那么多为什么！”肖战凶凶的，“你吃干抹净不负责吗？！”

“我……？”王一博莫名其妙，“还得负责？”

“怎么不用负责了？你，你真的不记得我了？”肖战问。

王一博眨眨眼睛，忽然想起之前那个梦。

两个月前，他好像确在机场实帮一个游客找到过钱包并还给了他，只是当时自己去接客人，而那名游客似乎也是着急坐飞机回国，匆匆一面就擦肩而过了，那个游客该不会，就是肖战吧？

“我回去后找了很多旅行社，才找到你，就又来了，结果你都不记得了？”肖战问。

“你，奔我来的？”王一博终于屡清楚了，问。

“对啊。”肖战说。

“来以身相许来了？”王一博问。

“不然呢。”肖战问。

然后两个人相视而笑。王一博心想，那我可不客气了。

end


End file.
